heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Judd Haskin, auto tycoon Adversaries: * Wolf Stead, auto tycoon Other Characters: * Locations: * Unnamed City, resembling Detroit Items: * None Vehicles: * Brand-New Automobiles | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Betty Bates Supporting Characters: * Tony Adversaries: * Jerry Corona Other Characters: * Tony's dad * Tony's mom Locations: * ** *** Palisades Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Doug Strange Supporting Characters: * Anitra Adversaries: * Rod Strange Other Characters: * Anitra's Father * Anitra's Fiance Locations: * ** * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Foreign Agents Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * USS Scarab * Foreign Ship | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * General Gorzel, rebel commander * Jean Carolla Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Pedro * Manuel Locations: * ** Quanalla *** Bradlaz *** Qyarzen Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * the D.A. * Michael (the Red Bee's bee) Adversaries: * Murderous gang :* No. 26 :* Blackie Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * the Red Bee's "Alto-Gainer" (see NOTE below) Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Old Witch Supporting Characters: * Mary * Mary's husband Adversaries: * Ghost of Jonas McDuff * Ghost of McDuff's brother Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Teddy Adversaries: * Martians Other Characters: * Locations: * New America * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Jack Doe * Jill Doe Supporting Characters: * Suli Adversaries: * Chinese Crimelord Other Characters: * Fing Lo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Tommy Tinkle * Mary Lou Supporting Characters: * Professor Grump Adversaries: * Snipp Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * an unnamed professor, presumably of chemistry, Neon's friend Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Includes the text story, "Ghosts of the Unborn To-Morrow", by Toni Blum. * X-5, Super Agent has now been renamed as G-5, Super Agent. * The Red Bee ** In this issue's story, the hero gets head-konked unconscious with a steel pipe, the third concussion of his career. ** Once again, the D.A.'s name is never once mentioned in this story. ** The Red Bee's "Alto-Gainer" is a steel box, the size of a small desk, on wheels, with a spring-loaded piston inside. He wheels it into position on the sidewalk outside an office building, sets the spring for 400 feet, and is catapulted to the 20th floor of the building, where he manually catches a ledge and breaks in through a window. * Neon the Unknown ** The foreign enemy behind the multiple air attacks on New York City is never identified. Kampfland? Dunland? We never find out. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #5 entire issue * Hit Comics #5 index entry }}